Hogwarts Idol, season one
by ariblack10
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a sing off, lets see who wins. this is just something random I decided to do. has Harry Potter, Maximum Ride and Bakugan
1. prologue

**I do not own Harry potter, Maximum Ride or bakugan.**

**now this is just something random I decided to do**

Harry potter and other wizard people looked at a flyer hanging on shops and poles it read **'for the first time Hogwarts is hosting and idol sgin up to be involved no magic allowed in this idol.' **people started signing up left and right.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**I do not own anything I use in this story, not the songs not the chareters and not the world. only the plot. well I do own Princess Elsa and Onyx**

**Cut to: CU of a beautiful stage changing from each house colors to the Hogwarts crest. CU of the judges table, Fudge, Professor mongrel, and Molly Weasely are sitting there. CU Hagrid stands on the stage with his dog Fang**

**Hagrid: **welcome to our first season of Hogwarts Idol. Our contests are, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasely, Mr. Fred Weasely, Mr. Gorge Weasely, Miss Ginny Weasely, Mr. Iggy griffins, Miss Hermione granger, Mr. Fang Martinez-Cullen-Kazami-Volan, Miss Maximum Ride, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Rita Skeeter, Mrs. Bellatrix Langstrage, The dark lord; Lord voldamort, Albus Dumbledore, Miss Princess Elsa, Prince Onyx, Professor Severus Snape, and Mr. Acer Grit. Now let's have Percy Weasely come up and explain the rules

**Cut to: Percy walks up to the stage and take the microphone from Hagrid. He has red hair, and a lot of scars.**

**Percy: **now as all of you blokes should know that this show consists with singing all of our contestants will sing a song in the category we chose as tonight's is…. Misalanous, they can pick any song they want tonight, each night one will be eliminated until one person is left and named champion

**Cut to: Percy walks off stage, Ace waves franticly at his real mother and adoptive father. Hagrid has microphone**

**Hagrid: **with no father ado let's have the one and only Harry James potter, the boy-who-lived up for the first Act, let's go harry

**Cut to: Harry gets out of his seat and nervously walks up to the stage and takes the mic from Hagrid. Harry has short black hair, green eyes, glasses and a lighting bolt scar**

**Harry: ** my mind is racing, but my heart,  
>it beats faster.<br>I'm in control commander and master.  
>Lady fate creating disaster<br>but she anent the boss of me!

A head-on collision with a catastrophic set back  
>makes you ether want to get lost or get back<br>I chose the latter,  
>let's not forget that we hold the cards this time<br>so threes no need to bitch or whine!

There's no way, I'm goanna take another option  
>no way I'm goanna settle with a loss<br>no way, I'm goanna sit around and watch!  
>There's no, no way…<br>There's no way you'll find me in the background  
>No Damn Way you'll see me satisfied<br>No way, they'll ever make me back down  
>no, no way…<p>

Home field advantage,  
>upper hand is ours so the game is on!<br>The clock ticks,  
>out tricks to fuss with and fix what's wrong!<br>Lets wake up and go, Guys  
>take out the bad guys,<br>break out your mad eyes.  
>We'll take it on together<br>were stronger and were better  
>and if there's a problem<br>Ha! Whatever!

There's No way were goanna leave it up to chance  
>There's no damn way were goanna go without a fight<br>No way your goanna see us on our Ass  
>there's no, no way…<br>There's no way, were goanna settle with sorrow  
>leave right now if you think this aren't real!<br>Today, not waiting for tomorrow

No, No way there's no way  
>no, no way there's no way<br>no, no way there's no way  
>there's no way<p>

**Cut to: applause all around, Draco and Ace pretend to yawn, Ace looks to be more interested in his nails.**

**Hagrid: **splinted job now let's have Fang up to the stage

**Cut to: fang walks excitedly up to the stage. Fang has a long mid-back length black braid, with bangs that cover his eyes. He has on black jeans and a black tee, with a biking jacket. **

**Fang: ** tell me something I don't know

Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
>it's so hard to break in<br>there's no way to fake it  
>everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling<br>I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it every day  
>I hear it all the time<br>I'm never goanna amount to much  
>but they'll never change my mind, oh!<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<br>tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>what it takes to make you smile<br>teach you not to treat me like a child, baby

tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>tell me , tell me something I don't know<p>

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
>this life I'm presuming<br>the odds I'll be losing  
>Everybody tells me it's one in a million, no<br>one in a billion, oh  
>one in a zillion<p>

I hear it every day  
>I hear it all the time<br>I'm never goanna amount to much  
>but they'll never change my mind, oh!<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<br>tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>what it takes to make you smile<br>teach you not to treat me like a child, baby

tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>tell me , tell me something I don't know<p>

I'm on my way  
>I know I will get there someday<br>it doesn't help when you say  
>it won't be easy<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<br>tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>what it takes to make you smile<br>teach you not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<br>tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

**Hagrid: **another wonderful song, fang sure did set the stacks high, now let's have Maximum ride

**Max: **made a wrong turn,  
>once or twice<br>dug my way out,  
>blood and fire<p>

bad decisions,  
>that's alright<br>welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>miss no-way-it's-all-good it didn't slow me down<br>mistaken, always second guessing  
>underestimated, look I'm still around<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever ever feel<br>like your less than  
>fucking perfect<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>your perfect to me<p>

You're so mean  
>when you talk<br>about yourself  
>you were wrong<p>

Change the voices  
>in your head<br>make them like you  
>instead<p>

So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
>filled with so much hatred such a tired game<br>it's enough, I've done all I can think of  
>chased out all my demons, see you do the same<p>

pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like your less then  
>fucking perfect<p>

pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>your fucking perfect to me<p>

the whole world stares, so I swallow the fear  
>the only thing I should be drinking is a ice cold beer<br>so cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried  
>but we tried to hard, it's a waste of my time<p>

done looking for the critics cause there everywhere  
>don't like my jeans, don't get my hair<br>strange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
>why do we do that? why do I do that. why do I do that<p>

yeah!

ooo, pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like your less than  
>fucking perfect<p>

pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>your fucking perfect to me<p>

**Hargrid: **another wounderful performance now, we'll be right back after the break

* * *

><p><strong>please review, this is part 1 of chapter 1<strong>

**Songs**

**Harry: No way- AVPM cast  
>Fang: Tell me something I don't know<br>Max: perfect **


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Now it is time for part two of chapter 1, I don't own anything but Elsa and Onyx**

* * *

><p><strong>Hagrid:<strong> now before we left for break, Harry, Fang and Maximum sang now lets have more sing starting with young Ace grit

**Cut to: close up of Ace walking up to the stage he is holding a stuff Pikachu**

**Ace:**

I wanna be the very best  
>Like no one ever was<br>To catch them is my real test  
>To train them is my cause<p>

I will travel across the land  
>Searching far and wide<br>Each Pokémon to understand  
>The power that's inside<p>

Pokémon, its you and me  
>I know it's my destiny<br>Pokémon, oh, you're my best friend  
>In a world we must defend<br>Pokémon, a heart so true  
>Our courage will pull us through<p>

You teach me and I'll teach you  
>Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all<p>

Every challenge along the way  
>With courage I will face<br>I will battle every day  
>To claim my rightful place<p>

Come with me, the time is right  
>There's no better team<br>Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
>It's always been our dream<p>

**Hagrid: **that was good for a kid but now lets have up Fred weasley

**Fred:**

Feeling my way through the darkness  
>guided by a beating heart<br>I cant tell where the journey will end  
>but I know where it starts<br>they tell me I'm to young to understand  
>they say I'm caught up in a dream<br>well, life will pass me if I don't open up my eyes  
>well that's fine by me<p>

so wake me up when it's all over  
>when I'm wiser and I'm older<br>all this time I've been finding myself  
>and I didn't know I was lost<br>so wake me up when it's all over  
>when I'm wiser and I'm older<br>all this time I've been finding myself  
>and I didn't know I was lost<p>

I tired carrying the weight of the world  
>but I only have two hands<br>wish that I get the chance to travel the world  
>but I don't have any plans<br>wish that I could stay forever this young  
>not afraid to close my eyes<br>life's a game made for everyone  
>and love is the prize<p>

so wake me up when it's all over  
>when I'm wiser and I'm older<br>all this time I've been finding myself  
>and I didn't know I was lost<br>so wake me up when it's all over  
>when I'm wiser and I'm older<br>all this time I've been finding myself  
>and I didn't know I was lost<p>

so wake me up when it's all over  
>when I'm wiser and I'm older<br>all this time I've been finding myslef  
>and I didn't know I was lost<br>didn't know I was lost

didn't know I was lost  
>Lost<br>Lost  
>didn't know I was lost<p>

**Hagrid: **another great song now let's have up Ron Weasley

**Ron:**

Her eyes, her eyes  
>make the stars look like they're not shining<br>her hair, her hair  
>falls perfectly with out her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
>I say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfects what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>'Cause you know I'll say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<p>

**Hagrid: **now let's have Gorge

**Gorge: **

See the people walking down the street  
>Fall in line just watching all their feet<br>They don't know where they wanna go  
>But they're walking in time<p>

They got the beat  
>They got the beat<br>Yeah  
>They got the beat<p>

See the kids just getting out of school  
>They can't wait to hang out and be cool<br>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
>That's when they fall in line<p>

Kids got the beat  
>They got the beat<br>They got the beat  
>Yeah<br>Kids got the beat

Go-go music really makes us dance  
>Do the pony puts us in a trance<br>Do the watusi just give us a chance  
>That's when we fall in line<p>

We got the beat  
>We got the beat<br>We got the beat  
>Yeah<br>We got the beat

Everybody get on your feet  
>We know you can dance to the beat<br>Jumpin'-get down  
>Round and round and round<p>

* * *

><p><strong>and that is part two, this is just to long for one chapter<br>songs  
><strong>

**Ace- Pokémon theme song  
>Fred- wake me up<br>Ron- just the way you are  
>Gorge- we got the beat<strong>


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

**Now it is time for part three of chapter 1, I don't own anything but Elsa and Onyx**

* * *

><p><strong>Hagrid: <strong>we have now had Harry, Fang, Maximum, Ron, Ace, Fred, and Gorge sing now lets have more sing starting with Draco Malfoy

**Cut to: CU of Draco walking up to the stage, on the way up he fist bumps both Fang and Ace**

**Draco:**

in the night I hear them talk  
>coldest story ever told<br>somewhere far along this road  
>he lost his soul to a woman so heartless<p>

how could you be so heartless, oh  
>how could you be so heartless<br>how could you be so

Cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
>just remember that your talking to me, yo<br>you need to watch the way your talking to me you know  
>I mean, after all the things we been through<br>I mean, after all the things we got into

and yo, I know of something's you haven't told me  
>and yo, I did some things but that's the old me<br>and now you wanna get me back  
>and you goin show me<p>

so you walk around like you don't know me  
>you got a friend<br>well, I got homies  
>but in the end it's still so lonely<p>

in the night I hear them talk  
>coldest story ever told<br>somewhere far along this road  
>he lost his soul to a woman so heartless<p>

How could you be so heartless, oh  
>how could you be so heartless<p>

how could you be so Dr. evil  
>your bringing out a side of me that I don't know<br>I decided we not goanna speak  
>so why we up at 3 A.M on the phone<p>

why does she be so mad at me for  
>homie I don't know she's hot and cold<br>I wont stop, wont mess my grove up  
>cause I already know how this thing goes<p>

you run and tell your friends that your leaving me  
>they say they don't see what you see in me<br>wait a few mouths and then you'll see  
>you'll never find anyone better than me<p>

in the night hear them talk  
>coldest story ever told<br>somewhere far along this road  
>he lost his soul to a woman so heartless<p>

How could you be so heartless? Oh  
>How could you be so heartless?<p>

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
>Baby lets just knock it off<br>They don't know what we been through  
>They don't know 'bout me and you<p>

So I got something new to see  
>And you just gon' keep hatin' me<br>And we just gon' be enemies  
>I know you can't believe<p>

I could just leave it wrong  
>And you can't make it right<br>I'm gon' take off tonight  
>Into the night<p>

In the night I hear 'em talk  
>The coldest story ever told<br>Somewhere far along this road  
>He lost his soul to a woman so heartless<p>

How could you be so heartless? Oh  
>How could you be so heartless?<p>

**hagrid: **now lets have Elsa sing

**Cut To: a Blond girl with blue eyes walks up to the stage, she has on a light blue sun dress with sparkles and a crown**

**Princess Elsa:**

Sleeping beauty doesn't want to wake up  
>She's got a business meeting at 10 o'clock<br>Cinderella's lost her shoe again  
>She doesn't ever know where it's been<p>

Ariel's been collecting shells  
>While Eric's stuck at the wishing well<br>I've been kissing frogs all my life  
>Just never knowing when its right<p>

Who are you well who are you  
>To tell me I can't be a princess too<p>

Cause there's a princess in you  
>A princess in me<br>There's another one walking down the street  
>There's a story to tell<br>She could be the next belle  
>Oh yeah &amp; there's a princess in you<br>There's a princess in you  
>There's a princess in you<br>In you

Mirror mirror on the wall  
>Who's the fairest of them all<br>Is it me or is it you  
>Don't you know we both can be princesses too<p>

Who are you well who are you  
>To tell me that I can't be a princess too<p>

Cause there's a princess in you  
>A princess in me<br>There's another one walking down the street  
>There's a story to tell<br>She could be the next belle  
>Oh yeah<br>There's a princess in you  
>There's a princess in you<br>There's a princess in you

Don't let him say I don't trust you  
>Don't let him say I don't care<br>Don't let him say that I don't love you  
>Because you really know what's there<p>

There's a princess in you  
>A princess in me<br>There's another one walking down the street  
>There's a story to tell<br>She could be the next belle  
>Oh yeah<br>A princess in you  
>A princess in me<br>There's another one walking down the street  
>There's a story to tell<br>She could be the next belle  
>Oh yeah<br>A princess in you  
>There's a princess in you<br>In you

In you in me  
>And yes you too<br>There's a princess in you

**Hagrid:** now let's have up Prince Onyx

**cut to: a red headed boy with firey Red eyes and freckels walks up to the stage he had on his crown and a baseball jersey and black pants with a red cape**

**Onyx:**

We call them cool  
>Those hearts that have no scars to show<br>The ones that never do let go  
>And risk the tables being turned<p>

We call them fools  
>Who have to dance within the flame<br>Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
>That always comes with getting burned<p>

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
>'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire<p>

We call them strong  
>Those who can face this world alone<br>Who seem to get by on their own  
>Those who will never take the fall<p>

We call them weak  
>Who are unable to resist<br>The slightest chance love might exist  
>And for that forsake it all<p>

They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
>Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the<br>fire

Standing outside the fire  
>Standing outside the fire<br>Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
>If you're standing outside the fire<p>

There's this love that is burning  
>Deep in my soul<br>Constantly yearning to get out of control  
>Wanting to fly higher and higher<br>I can't abide  
>Standing outside the fire<p>

Standing outside the fire  
>Standing outside the fire<br>Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
>If you're standing outside the fire<p>

Standing outside the fire  
>Standing outside the fire<br>Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
>If you're standing outside the fire<p>

**Hagrid: **n-now lets have the d-dark lord

**Lord voldamort aparts on to the stage as hagrid runs off**

**Voldemort:**

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<p>

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

**hagrid: **now for our last contestant before we go for break number two lets have Ginny weasely

**Ginny: **

I can almost see it  
>That dream I am dreaming<br>But there's a voice inside my head saying  
>"You'll never reach it"<p>

Every step I'm taking  
>Every move I make feels<br>Lost with no direction  
>My faith is shaking<p>

But I gotta keep trying  
>Gotta keep my head held high<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down  
>But no, I'm not breaking<p>

I may not know it  
>But these are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
>Just gotta keep going<p>

And I, I got to be strong  
>Just keep pushing on<p>

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Somebody's gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
>Keep the faith, baby<br>It's all about, it's all about the climb  
>Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa<p>

**hagrid: ** now don't go any where for we'll be right back after the break

* * *

><p><strong>and that is part three,<strong>

**songs**

**Draco- heartless  
>Elsa- princess<br>Onyx- standing out side the fire  
>Voldemort- Monster<br>****Ginny- the climb**


End file.
